New Beginnings
by Raven Star
Summary: A trip to the Amazon zone, causes a young Pokémon trainer to get caught in a storm, and winds up finding the ultimate discovey.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon charactors are property of Nintendo and other big-wig companies. They do not belong to me. 

**New Beginnings**  
By: Raven Star Prologue - A New Friend Is Fround

Deep in the Amazon zone, rain poured down into the forest. Deep inside a cave, a lone cloaked figure sat in front of a large tent, as she tryed to get a fire started as with the damp wood she had gathered, with little success, before finally a small flame lit up from the branches. Picking up a magazine, the figure used it to slightly fan the flame long enough, until the fire was soon big enough to warm area of the cave she was in.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the figure sits back on her legs, as she pulled back the hood of her jacket, to reveal a 12 year old girl, with blue-green eyes, and long silver blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail, that went down to her knees.

Inside the tent behind her, a Persian that watched as it's trainer futiley, perking up when the fire was finally up. The Persian stepped out of the confines of the tent to get closer to the flames, as it lay down next to his trainer, a look of concern on it's feline face. "Per? Sian?" it asked quietly. 

Raven turned towards the Persian with a wane smile on her face, as she absentmindedly scratched the Persian behind the ears, a elicting a soft purr from her companion. "I'm fine, Trinity, I'm just cold from the rain." a smirk appeared on her features as she stood up to and heads towards the tent to, remove her wet clothes.

"And, remind me the next time we're on the road to catch a Fire Pokémon. It'd take a lot less time trying to light a fire if we had one, right?" she muttered. A few minutes later she was back out of the tent, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, that had the logo "Pokémon Are A Girl's Best Friend" on it.

Trinity rubbed up against Raven's legs purring in agreement to Raven's statement, before running back into the tent and drags out a backpack dangling from her mouth. "Meowr, Persian! Per!" Trinity demanded as she dropped the bag in front of Raven.

"All right already. I get the hint." Raven said with a laugh as she sat back down and opens the bag pulling out paper plates and cans of Pokémon food, and opened up one of the cans of food and places it on a plate in front of Trinity, who imediatly digs into her food. A few seconds later she had 7 more plates set up next to Trinity's that were covered with Pokémon food.

"Now, just let me let the others out so they can eat too." she said as she pulls out 7 Poké Balls. Standing back up, she throws the Poké Balls into the air, shouting, "Star, Venus, Lily, Apollo, Windancer, Stryker, Nightshadow! Come on out! It's dinner time!!" The Poké Balls immediatly popped open before they could hit the ground, releasing the Pokémon within.

Out of the Poké Ball's, came: Venus, a Jigglypuff, a balloon type Pokémon who's song could put it's enemies to sleep; Star was a Togechiku, the evolved form of Togepi; Apollo, a Golduck, the fully evolved form of Psyduck; Lily, a Marril, a water Pokémon and tracker; Windancer, a Pidgeot; Nightshadow was a Gengar, a ghost Pokémon and the final form of Ghastly; Stryker, was a Hitmochan.

"Mochan!" Stryker called out in greeting to Raven as he sat down next to one of the plates and starts eating. 

"Pidgooo!!!" Windancer cried as he stretched out his wings into the air. 

"Marril!" Lily chirps as she also starts to eat. 

"Puff!" Venus called as she scampers over to one of the available plates. 

"Hah!" came from Apollo. 

"Gengar!" Nightshadow said as he disappeared then reappeared in front of the plates, and quickly began shoveling food into his mouth.. 

"Chiku!" Star cried out as she flew over to her 'mother's' arms. 

Soon, all of the Pokémon were eating, with the exception of Star, was sat in Raven's lap as she hand fed her some of the Poké chow with a spoon, while Raven ate her own dinner in between feeding Star, as they listened to the rain coming down outside, just as it soon comes to a stop. 

Awhile later, all the Pokémon were gathered together the fire, keeping warm while Raven fed the flames with the dirty plates, doubling the heat. Soon she sat back down to stare quietly at the flames as she pulls her backpack towards her, and pulls out a small red case. Opening it, she looked down thoughtfully at 5 different Pokémon badges. 

"Soon you guys. All we need to do is earn one more badge, and then we'll be able to compete in the Pokémon league that's in 5 months." Raven said as she puts the badges away, as she lays down, with her head resting on her rolled up sleeping bag. "We've all worked hard for these badges, and--" she said, only to stop as she noticed her Pokémon were suddenly tensing up. 

Looking towards Lily, she saw her hop away to stand by the cave entrance, her eyes squinted closed and her ears bouncing, a sign that she was detecting some sound. 

"Lily what is it? What do you hear?" Raven asked as she moved to stand behind Lily, the other Pokémon not to far behind. 

Finally the mouse Pokémon lets out a loud "Marril" and runs out the entrance, and down the path leading towards the cave, her friends not too far behind. 

As they ran, Raven soon heard a commotion coming, and soon they came upon a flock of Spearrow's that were trying to get at something that was in a tree. 

"Spearrows! I've always wanted one of those." Raven cried out happily keeping her voice down to a medium level so she wouldn't startle the birds. <'I only have Lily with me, and I don't think she'll be able to handle these Spearrows, with only her water gun attack. And I forgot to bring the others'> she thought to herself silently to herself as she crept closer to the Spearrows without drawing their attention to her. 

Hearing a sound coming from behind her, she glances over her shoulder she saw that her Trinitiy, Star and Nightshadow had followed her out of the cave, and she got an idea "Trinity! Go!" Raven shouted as she pointed at the Spearrows. "Thunderbolt Attack, NOW!" she shouted. 

"MEOWRRRR!!!" Trinity leaped over Raven's head to land in a few feet away from the the Spearows. Her eyes along with the red gem on her forehead glow for a few moments, before bolts of electricity shot out from her body, hitting each of the of the Spearrows in one attack. 

The Spearrows all gave out agonizing squawks as they tried to avoid the the electric. Some managed to escape the onslaught and flew away squawking angrily at her as they went but one of the Spearow weren't as lucky to escape as it was slammed into the ground next to the fallen tree, knocked out cold. 

With a smirk, Raven pulls out one of her empty Poké Balls, while shouting, "Poké Ball, go!!" and throws it at one of the unconscious Spearrows. The ball hits the Spearrow and opens up, pulling the Spearrow in before falling to the ground. The Poké Ball bounced around on the ground for a bit, before finally settling down, giving off a soft _ding!_

Raven walks over and picks up the ball, and holds it out for the rest of her Pokémon to see. "Looks like we've got a new member to our group you guys." she said as attached the ball onto her belt, as she bent down to pick up Star to carry him back to the cave. 

As she stood up to head back to the cave, she realized that none of her Pokémon were following her. As she turned back around, she saw that they were all gathered around the spot where she had found the Spearows had been before. 

"Marril!! Mar!!" 

"Merow? Mewor.." 

"Gengar!" 

Lily was squeaking frantically and waving her short arms around in the air as she tried to get her masters attention, while Trinity, Nightshadow were busy poking at the branches and other debries that was in that area as if they were searching for something. 

Knowing perfectly well that something might be wrong since it had all of her Pokémon upset and bothered over something, Raven made her way back to where the others were, and gently pushed Nightshadow and Trinity out of the way, so she could start pushing aside debries. 

"All right you guys stand aside so I can see what's in here." she said as each of the Pokémon stepped back. Placing Star down next to her, pushing aside some branches her eyes widen immediatly as what she saw before her. 

Inside the trunk of the tree was what looked to be a small nest, containing 4 strange looking little cat-like baby Pokémon she had never seen before. They had long skinny tails that were curled around their bodies, as they shivered from the cold, they looked to be only a few weeks old, and in bad shape. They were almost catlike in appearance. 2 were pink, another black, and a fourth was pure white. 

All four creatures were in bad condition, and looked like they hadn't been fed in days, because she could almost see their ribs sticking through their chest. At first glance she thought all four were dead, but as she took a better look, she could see that they were breathing but just barely, and she quickly pushed more branches away, she saw two shiver from the sudden cold while the other two barely reacted at all. 

"Aw damn it!" she cursed under her breath as she removed her jacket, and folding it up, she places it on the ground in front of the tree, and carefully lifted each of the four Pokémon out of the nest and placed them on the jacket. 

As she lifted the black one out she could, see that it was badly hurt, and seeping blood _These guys must have got caught in that storm tonight, and got battered around. And those Spearrow's weren't helping matters._ Raven thought angrily as she held it close to her, before gently placing it next to its siblings. _I wonder what type of Pokémon they are?_ she though as she stood up, holding the jacket in her arms as she turned back to the rest of her Pokémon and spoke to Star. "Star, Teleport all of us back to the cave! _Now!_" she shouted, her tone sounding harsher than she had meant it to be.

In a flash of light the group was gone.

~Later~

Raven was in her tent, with her Pokémon gathered around her as they watched her worked on helping the newest Pokémon, Mew. The Pokédex had been completely useless when Raven had tried to use it to get information on Mew, only telling her that Mew was an extremely rare and powerful Psychic Pokémon, and because no one had seen a Mew in years, they supposed to be extinct.

"Extinct, huh." Raven muttered as she sprayed Mew's injuries with some Pokémon medicine she pulled out of her bag. "Well, it looks like I've found proof that there are still some Mew's that are still alive in the world, that is if this one lives long enough until I can get it to a Pokémon Center to get it's wounds treated better..."

Since arriving back at the cave, Raven had been working nonstop in trying to heal the four catatonic Mew's she had found outside, using everything she had in her bags to try and help heal them. As she watched each of the Mew's breathing soon became less labored, and the injuries they had were already starting to heal thanks to the medicine she had applied. 

After a half hour later, Raven let's out a sigh of relief, as the four Mew's were soon resting peacefully in a makeshift box bed with her jacket as a mattress that Raven had made in a hurry, it's injuries momentarily taken care of for the moment, with bandages covering different parts of it's body.

A yawn escaped from her lips, as she started to feel the affects of the nights exploits hit her hard, as she her eyes started to close. "It's getting late you guys. Let's get to bed." Raven said as she picks up the each of the Poké Balls, and starts calling each of her Pokémon back in, until only Trinity and the Mews were left.

"Meowr? Mewor" (So what are you going to do with them now) Trinity said as she looked first at the Mew, then back up at Raven as she made her preperations for the night. 

"I'll let them go when I'm sure their well enough to go off on their own." Raven said as she picked up Trinity's Poké Ball and started to pointed. "Your turn now, Trin. Trinity Return!" 

"REOWR!" (No Way!) Trinity shouted as she as she leaped out of the path of the beam. She landed behind the jacket where the Mews still were lying. "Meowr, meowrs pshs.." (You would leave them out there alone at such a young age?) Trinity demanded as she glared up at Mew 

"Trinity, what are we going to do with a Mew, let alone four?!" Raven demanded as she met Trinity's eyes. "It's not like I _don't_ want to keep them. In fact I'd love to. But," Raven asked, as she stared down at the sleeping Mews. "There might be trouble if anyone else finds out about them. People would try and steal them and do some bad stuff to them."

"Meowr?" (It's too late to be worrying about that now) Trinity said as she turned her head away. 

"Fine then. They can come with us, if *they* want to. I won't make them come with me if they don't want to." Raven said as she watched as Trinity walk around the Mews. "Don't tell me you've gotten attached to them already!" 

"Meowr.." (I'm just concered about them that's all.) Trinity said in response, as she as she padded around the Mew's, "Mewor, Meow...." (I'm staying with them for the night to watch over them," she said with a yawn, "I'll wake you if something happens...) before finally laying down on the jacket, with her legs spread out around them, cocooning them next to her own body, in order to help keep them warm as they slept, before falling asleep.

Shaking her head, Raven picked up the Poké Ball's and depositing them back into her backpack, she leaves them in her tent. Raven stands up and picks up the box bed containing the Mews, almost stumbling under Trinity's added weight to the box, and moves towards her rolled up sleeping bag, she carefully puts down the box and and unrolls the sleeping bag.

_I just hope it's going to be okay..._ Raven thought as she sat down next to the sleeping bag, which she soon unzips and crawls in, placing the box a few feet from her head, as she curled up inside the bag, she reaches out to turn off the battery powered lamp. "Good-night everyone." she called softly as her eyes closed.

To Be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon charactors are property of Nintendo and other big-wig companies. They do not belong to me. 

**New Beginnings**  
By: Raven Star  
Chapter 1

~Morning, A Few days later~ 

Raven woke up early the next morning, she peeps into the box to find the Mews were still asleep in the box, and were now curled closer to Trinity who looked up at her approach. "Come out of there, Trin. Let's see if our guests might be well enough to eat something on their own." she said as she gently reached out and scooped up the box, once Trinity had climbed out of the box after taking care of the other 3, she picked up the black one and after checking him out, she saw that, like the other three, he was breathing a lot easier now and that they was healing up pretty well, thanks to the medicine she had sprayed on them earlier. *_Looks like they might be waking up sooner or later._* as she applied more medicine to the wounds. After doing so, she places the black Mew back down in the bed, and heads off to get her cooking supplies so she could start breakfast.

She released the rest of the Pokémon from their Pokéballs so they could eat too, as she placed different plates around before them as they dug in.

She pulled out a can of milk and a small metal pan, and proceeds to pour the milk onto the plate. She then quickly adds some Pokémon food to it in small quantities to the plate, and places it in front of the box. After a few moments of no response, she left the plate in that 

Soon she had a cookfire started, with eggs and bacon sizzling in a frying pan. And the smell of cooking food filled the cave. A few moments later she pulled the pan out of the fire, and started scraping the food out when she heard of the sound of splashing coming from behind her and something being lapped up.

Turning her head slightly she looked behind her to see six pairs of sleepy blue eyes peering at her from over the lid of the box. Jumping back, she almost dropped the food she was preparing for herself, before she realized that it was the she only saw the two pink and single white Mews staring at her, as they made their way slowly out of the box. 

As she searched the cave for the black Mew, she finally spots the black one standing on the edge of the plate lapping up most of the milk greedily., and biting into biting into bits of Pokémon food that it held in his small paws. The minute it felt her eyes on it, it glanced up at her with a defiant look in it's eyes.

"And just what are *you* up to?" she asked as he stared down at the Mew.

"Mew..." <'tiredsleepyfoodHUNGRY'> it told her telepathically, in a childesh voice that sounded perturbed and mulish, as he stared up at her, before returning to it's meal.

"Oh, so we got ourselves a grouch don't we?" Raven said sarcastically as she puts her hands on her hips to give the black Mew a frown which he paid no heed.

The other 3 had floated over to the plate and were now joining their sibling in eating their fill of the food she had left out for them. Star and the other Pokémon gathered around to watch the four tiny Pokémon as they ate, until all the food and milk was finished off. As she ate, Raven watched as two of the Mews floated lazily back to their makeshift bed, while the other two looked around at their surroundings, examining the other Pokémon before them.

"So you guys are finally awake, huh?" she asked as she dumped the food onto into a napkin and placed the rest in a bag. As she walked back towards the entrance of the tent she sat down, placing the food on a rock, noting that Mew was hovering closeby watching her cautiously. "I was starting to get worried, that you wouldn't make it."

The white Mew flew down to the ground, and landed on it's back legs as it stared up at her with curious eyes. _"Mew?"_ <'rescuehelpsave?'> it sent out to her as she started to pack up camp, as it stood up on his hind legs to get a better look at her.

"Yeah, I helped you guys." Raven said as she tentativly reached out a hand out towards him, only to watch as he jumped away and out of reach. "Lily over there," she said indicating towards the Marril who lets out a cheerful squeak in greeting. "Found you guys. A bunch of Spearrows were attacking the nest you were in, but you guys were too far out of it to fight back."

"Mew.... Mew ew Mew?" <'Why did you help us'> the white Mew asked as she floated down from the bed followed by the other two to crowd around her brother and Raven.

Raven simply shrugged her shoulders in dismissal. "I didn't know you guys were there until after I chased off the Spearows. I wanted to catch one, so I had Trinity electroshock them, and some of them got away but I was still able to catch one. And then we found you four in the tree." Raven said as eyed all four Mews. "How do you guys feel now, after a good night's rest and a free meal?" she asked as she waited for their answer, while finishing packing up her gear and tied her sleeping bag and tent to her backpack.

The four Mews looked at each other as they spoke to one another telepathically before the black one finally answered.

"Mew..." <'Better there's no pain and no longer feel sick...'> he called as he siblings all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, then. So the medicine worked." Raven said as she stood up, finally finished, as she slung her bag onto her back, and pulled out her pokéballs and recalls all of her pokémon. "So I guess this is good-bye then."

"Mew?!" <'Goodbye?!'> all the Mews cried out. <'Why?'>

"Of course good-bye." Raven said as she faced them. "I don't plan to keep you guys against your wills. Your free to do what you wish and leave. I promised myself that when you were all better I'd let you go." she said with a shrug. "When I first found you I didn't even bother to try and catch you, since all four of you were sick and defenseless. It didn't seem right to take advantage of the situation at the time."

The white Mew floated over to Raven, and lands on her shoulder, so that the two of them were staring at each other face to face. <'You help us. Friend.'>

The two pink ones did the same, repeating the word over as they hovered around her. Then the next words Raven heard in her mind surprised her the most.

<'Want to stay with... Go with you..."

Raven's eyes stared in surprise at the 3, as smile appeared on her features, as she held out her hands, and watched as the white Mew landed gently in her palm. "You mean you guys want to stay with me? And leave the Amazon Zone."

"Mew." <'yes'> all three chorused telepathically.

Raven stared at the three with wide eyes for a few moments before she realized that she was only hearing 3 voices saying yes to going with her. Looking around, she spots the black one was had gone back to her jacket, which she hadn't unfolded yet and buried himself in the folds. Walking over with the other 3 on her shoulders and head, she pulls apart the jactet folds to reveal him and sees him lying there sulking.

Glancing up at her and his siblings, his eyes narrowed and he tries to ignore them as best as he could, but Raven wasn't having any of that. Reaching down, but being careful not to jar the two Mews on her shoulders, she scoops the black one up into her hands, to frown down at it. "All right what's the matter with you? Don't you want to come too?" she demanded.

"Mew.... Mew ew Mew!!" <'We don't need you!!'> the black one said as he turned his tiny head away from her. 

"Oh? You sisters and brother don't think so." Raven said as she frowned down at the Mew. "Besides I treat all my Pokémon the same. We've got a sort of partnership going here."

Before the black Mew could say anything, he got into an argument with the other three, and after about 5 minutes he finally backed down, and soon agreed to join with them so that the four of them could stay together.

"So how about names for you guys? I can't call you all Mew, since it'll be too confusing about which one of you it is I'm calling. Right?" Raven asked as she placed each of them down on a rock. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Mew." they all said nodding their heads in agreement.

"So let me think for a moment." she said as she walked around the small group. Reaching down she picked up the white Mew and stared at her a few moments, before a smile spread on her face. "How about Angel for you?"

Angel thought about it for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her on face that matched her new masters, and she shook her head in acknowledgment.

Gently placing Angel back down she picked up both of the pink Mews. The male one that had a darker shade of blue eyes than the other three. "And you'll be Saphire." she said to it, "and Stardust." she said to the female one who had a lighter shade of blue eyes.

Both Mews agreed to their new names as they joined their sister.

"As for you, you little imp." she said as she faced the black Mew who stared up at her with a defiant look in his eyes. "How does Daimon sound?"

Daimon seemed to get a very human like scowl on his features before he finally grudgingly accepted the name with a plaintive "Mew..."

"Well then." Raven said thoughtfully as she pulled out four empty pokéballs. "Welcome to the team you guys. Your training begins soon." she said before tossing the pokéballs towards them. The pokéballs land a few feet from the foursome, and they open up to suck them inside.

~A Week and a Half later~

"Look's like we're almost out of the Amazon Zone, Daimon" Raven said to Daimon, who was napping on the flap of her backpack as she looked ahead. Stardust, Angel, and Saphire and the rest of her Pokemon were resting within their pokéballs after the last two days of training.

"Mew..." Daimon said tiredly, not even bothering to open his eyes, as he rolled over onto his back.

Finally coming to a clearing that left the forest behind, she climbed up a hill to peer down to see where she was, and let's out a hoot of laughter, that wakes up her companion. "Finally!! We've reached civilization! And some real food."

Raven had been trudging through the Amazon Zone for the last 3 days, trying to find a way out, following any signs she spotted along the way, when she finally saw what looked to be a small village with a Pokémon Center. During the long trek through the Amazon zone, they had started running low on supplies and needed to restock, and find a place for her Pokemon to rest for the rest of the day.

"Finally we can get some real food." she mutters as she starts down the hill towards the town.

Just as she is half way down the hill, she hears a loud rumbling sound coming directly from behind her. Spinning around to look to her right, she spots a small herd of flame haired horse's running across the hillside heading to the west.

"I need to get one of those. They would make traveling a lot faster." Raven cried out as she pulled out her pokédex and points it at the herd. 

*PONYTA. A HORSE POKÉMON OF THE FIRE ELEMENT. ITS HAIR IS ACTUALLY MADE OF LIVING FLAME AND IT IS VERY DIFFICULT TO TAME EVEN FOR EXPERT TRAINERS.*

"'Hard to tame' huh? We'll see about that." Raven said with a smirk on her features as she put the pokédex away. As she reaches into her vest to pull out one of her pokéballs, she stops to think about it for a moment. _This will be the perfect time to test out one Daimon's training, and since he's already out of his pokéball..._ "Daimon!"

"Mew?" already awakened by the rumbling sound, Daimon immediatly sat up from his perch and then lifted off of the backpack, and hovered up to land on her shoulder, and he stared in the direction of the Ponyta's.

Holding up a balled fist, Raven pointed towards the Ponyta. "Come on! This is a chance to see how your training paid off. Let's go catch me a Ponyta!" she said as she held up a hand flashing a victory sign with her hand, before running off in the direction the Ponyta were headed. "Teleport us over to them."

"Mew!" Daimon cried out as the two disappeared in a flash of light. A few moments later they reappeared 100 meters in front of the incoming herd.

"All right then. Psychic attack! See if you can get 1!" she shouted as she yanked out two empty pokéballs.

Daimon floated over so that he was directly in front of the incoming herd. His eyes and entire body began to glow brightly, as he raised his paws up and pointed them towards the herd.

The Ponyta's saw the strange looking Pokémon in front of them and wouldn't have paid any attention to it if they hadn't spotted Raven standing nearby. Knowing that she might be a trainer, the Ponyta veer off trying to avoid the trainer and the Mew, but it was too late. 

Daimon shot out a beam of energy straight at the Ponyta's, and the beam hits one head on, surrounding it in a barrier, and lifts it high up in the seperating it from the others, who continue running.

The Ponyta whinnies in panic as it struggles to get free from the force holding it, to no avail.

"Good work, Daimon." Raven said as she walks over to the two Pokémon, holding the empty pokéball, "Now all I need to do is catch it. POKÉBALL GO!!!" she shouts as throws the pokéball high into the air at Ponyta. The pokéball hits Ponyta in the side and opens up and a red beam of light leaves the ball and sucks Ponyta in.

The pokéball hovers in the air for a few moments, before finally falling and hitting the ground, where it bounced and rolled for a bit as Ponyta tried to break free. A few seconds later the struggle ends, and the ball gives off a satisfying ping as Ponyta finally stopped fighting it's entrapment.

Letting out a laugh of glee, Raven rushes over to pick up the pokéball, and holds it out. "We've got Ponyta!" she shouts out as she holds it out to Daimon, who floats over to her to peer at the pokéball.

"Let's see what we've got." she said as she pushed the release switch on the pokéball, immediatly releasing the Ponyta within. Ponyta appeared in a flash of a light, neighing and rearing back on it's hind legs, before silently settling down to stare towards Raven.

Raven walked over cautiously towards Ponyta, planning to keep out of reach of Ponyta's hooves if it decided to attack. Reaching Ponyta's left side, she cautiously reached out with a gentle hand towards Ponyta's back to rub it, when the flames on Ponyta's back suddenly flared up. Raven barely managed to jerk her arm away in time to avoid being burned.

"Mew!" <'Hey stop that!'> Daimon cried as he flew over to Ponyta to scold it.

Ponyta just whinnied and stomped it's foot in anger as he glared at both Daimon and Raven with narrowed eyes.

Raven waved her arm in the air to blow off some of flickers of flame that had caught hold of her arm. "Come on Ponyta! I promise you I won't hurt you." she protested as she tried again only to jump back once more as the flames shot up. "OW!!! Daimon help!" she cried.

Daimon swooped down until he was almost face to face with Ponyta, and started talking to him in high upset tones, while flying side to side as he spoke. "Mew! Mew mew mew mew ew mew...."

Ponyta just stared at Daimon as he spoke, neighing or snorting as he answered Daimon while keeping a weary eye on Raven at the same time, who was busy putting burn salve on her arm where the flames had struck her, and bandaging her arm, trying to completely ignoring the two pokémon as they talked and also ignore the looks Ponyta was shooting her way.

Five minutes later, Daimon came back to Raven and told her the entire story. Raven's eyes narrowed as Daimon's telepathic message ended as she stared towards the Ponyta who was still staring at her wearily but not as much as it had been before.

"... So this Ponyta's parents escaped from a cruel master and joined up with that herd when he was a baby, and she still remembers the kind of treatment he and his family recieved from humans after all these years?" she demanded as she stared back at Daimon for conformation.

"Mew..." Daimon said in agreement.

Raven dropped her bag to the ground to walk up to the Ponyta once more, this time walking right up to it so that they were face to face, and reached out a gentle hand towards Ponyta. "Come on Ponyta." she said cajoling, keeping her tone calm and gentle as she spoke, but Ponyta jerked backwards trying to step back, but Raven kept in step with it. "I'm not like the jerks who had your family before. Daimon must have told you that I treat my Pokémon a lot better than that." she said as a thought came to her. "Wait right here." she said before turning around to head for her backpack.

Searching through her bag she finds what she's looking for and pulls out a carrot and a few cubes of sugar, and walks back over towards Ponyta, holding the one sugar cube in one hand, and the carrot in another. "Here, this is for you, girl." she said offering the two treats to the horse.

Ponyta took a few tentative steps towards her, sniffing first at the carrot and then at the sugar cube, before it's mouth moved over the sugar cube to lap it up, then moved her head towards the carrot to snatch out of her hand and eat it.

"I'm not as bad as you might think some humans are, Ponyta." Raven said as she watched Ponyta eat the treats, she reached out tentatively to brush one hand down Ponyta's muzzle. Ponyta jerked her head away for a moment stepping backwards in anxiety, before taking a few steaps back forward, the carrot and sugar cube now finished and was now seeking more, as she nuzzled Raven's side, seeking the remaining sugar cubes she could smell inside Raven's pants pocket.

"You want more?" she asked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the remaining cubes, which was soon gobbled up by Ponyta. "Will you trust me enough to be my Pokémon?" she said as she tentatively moved alongside Ponyta's back, her hands brushing against Ponyta's furry skin, without the flames burning her.

Ponyta looked at her for a moment, a cautious look in it's eyes, as it glanced back towards Daimon. Seeing the anxious look in Daimon's eyes, Ponyta relented. Besides it found that it was enjoying Raven's touch too much, as it gave a shake of it's head in acknowledgment to her request. 

"Thank you... Firestar." Raven said as she gave Firestar a small hug. "And thanks Daimon." she said giving Daimon a knowing look.

"Mew..." Daimon said sheepishly

~A Short While Later~

After some hardship, Raven soon sat astride Ponyta's back. Sitting with her legs on either side of Firestar's flanks, and her pack back on her back with Daimon back on his perch on the packs top, they were finally ready to go.

Looking up into the sky, she could see that the sun is getting ready to set at any moment, and she grabbed fistfulls of Firestar's burning mane, and gently pulled on it, and clicked her heels on Firestar's sides. "Come on Firestar. Let's go to the town. I can drop you guys off at the Pokémon Center to be treated and then I can go get something to eat myself, along with a room."

Firestar whinnied as she reared up on her hind legs as she broke off into a run head.

As they rode, Raven reached backwards and pulled Daimon off her pack, "As for you, Daimon." she said as she pulled out Daimon's pokéball. "In you go. You know how we can't take any risks in town. You and your siblings are too rare not to risk getting snatched by Pokémon thieves."

"Mew..." <'Aw man...'> Daimon complained as he allowed himself to be pulled back into his pokéball by the red beam.

As Firestar pulled up to the city limits, she breaks into a trot as she walks down the street, towards the Pokémon Center as Raven guided her. As they go, Raven glances at a nearby sign, and as she reads the sign a smile appeared on her mouth. 

_**Welcome Travelers to Viridian City  
Home to the Viridian City Pokémon Gym**_

"Yes! Another Pokémon gym!" she exclaimed as they went past the sign. "Now I can earn my next badge, tomorrow after I get my Pokémon treated at the center."

**

To Be Continued

**


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon charactors are property of Nintendo and other big-wig companies. They do not belong to me.

**New Beginnings**  
By: Raven Star  
Chapter 2

"Hey! Look at that!" 

"Is that a Ponyta?"

"Yeah it is! I never saw one up close before!"

"It looks so cool!"

As they rode through the town, Raven could hear the voices of the townspeople as they gathered around to watch as she and Firestar rode through the streets. Stopping Firestar for a moment to wait for a bicyclist to go bye, the the two were surrounded by children who came up to get a closer look at the flame Pokémon and it's rider.

Unused to be around humans just yet, Firestar shied away from the crowd, trying to avoid being touched by all small groping hands, trying to sidestep away, but found there was no more room to move anywhere. Firestar let out a loud whinny of panic as she realized that she was now surrounded.

To Raven's surprise and dismay, Firestar started to flare up, but not enough to actually start burning anyone, as her way to warn off the bystanders, causing the children that had been standing the closest to them to cry out, not in pain but in alarm. Parents rushed forward to grab their children out of harms way from the horse, while shooting Raven chatising and comments looks for not controling her Pokémon better.

Raven tried to get a better grip on Firestar's mane, but she was already starting to feel the heat burning through her hands. "Woah Firstar! Easy girl! It's ok! Don't panic. Just remain calm ok, Firestar? Everyone just wants to have a look at you that's all." Raven said cajolingly as she finally managed to calm Firestar down. Turning back to the crowd, she gave them a sheepish grin. "Sorry everyone, but she's still not used to being around other humans that much yet. And..." her voice trails off as she hears the sound of police sirens getting closer.

Turning her head to look up the street, she spots a uniformed cop barreling down the street on a motorcycle that had a sidecar attached to it. The cop looked to be a few feet taller than herself, with short spikey blue hair sticking out from under a blue and red cap, and was wearing a skirt-style uniform that resembled the uniform of the French police. Raven immediately recognized the officer as one of the many Officer Jenny's that seemed to be in every town she'd been to.

Officer Jenny began waving off the crowd and said in firm, commanding tones for them to disperse. When the crowd backed off, she turned to Raven and her Ponyta. "Hold it right there young lady! You can't go around riding a Ponyta through the streets. And from the looks of that Ponyta, it's not completely tamed yet. Your going to have to put it back into it's pokéball."

Raven slightly cringed at the reproach she was getting, but agreed to the request. "I'm sorry about that, Officer Jenny." Raven said as she slid first her backpack to the ground a few feet away from Firestar, then slid herself off of Firestar's back, while at the same time she pulled out Firestar's pokéball as she hit the ground. "Firestar return!"

"But why can't I ride her through the streets?" Raven asked as she pocketed the pokéball, and turned to face Officer Jenny once more. "We weren't doing anything wrong were we?"

"No but she would have caused major traffic jams in the city if you rode her, including drawing the attention of any of the local Pokémon thieves that seem to be hanging out around here. Not to mention it looked like she's too jumpy around people and is liable to burn somebody if they get too close to her."

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Raven said as she looked away a blush creeping into her cheeks. "May I go now? I need to find a place to stay the night.

"Sure. Just as soon as I see some ID." Jenny said as she held out a hand.

Raven fished through her coat pockets until her hand came in contact with her pokédex. Pulling it out she flips it open to immediatly display her id as she hands it to Officer Jenny.

*RAVEN STAR. SHE IS A REGISTERED POKÉMON TRAINER FROM PEWTER CITY.*

The policewoman nodded as she handed it back to Raven. "Sorry about that, but I'm just going through the standard procedures, and making sure that all trainers coming into town with Pokémon are who they say they are." she said with a salute as she heads back towards her motorcycle as the crowds finally disperse to head on home.

As Raven gets ready to continue on her way to the Pokémon center, she glances once more back at Officer Jenny, and her eyes catches sight of what she had missed before while she had been talking to the policewoman. Lying down inside the sidecar was a large puppy with red and gold coloring in it's fur. The puppy stared drowsily towards her for a few moments before laying it's head back down to drift back to sleep.

Pulling out her pokédex once more, she points it towards the puppy, and the mechanical voice came up.

*GROWLITH. A PUPPY POKÉMON OF THE FIRE ELEMENT. IT HAS A PLAYFUL DEMEANOR AND IT PROTECTS ITS TERRITORY BY DRIVING AWAY ENEMIES WITH BARKS AND BITES.*

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed as the motorcycle pulled away from the corner and disappears into traffic. Shaking her head she turns around to continue on her way.

~10 Minutes Later~

After leaving her pokéballs at the Pokémon Center to get a checkup and be refreshed. Raven had left the center to go to the local grocery store to pick up some more food and supplies supplies with the money she had saved up, and then got checked out the last available room in the local hotel.

Stopping off at a Burger King, she bought a 2 hamburgers, a small fries and a medium milkshake which she left up in her hotel room while she went back to the center to see if her Pokémon were ready.

Stepping through the doors of the center, she notices that the clinic is completely empty of patrons. Not even the waiting room where some trainers could bed down for the night was full. Raven walked up to the front desk to ring the bell on the counter. Within moments, Nurse Joy came bustling into the room as cheerfull as ever followed by two Chansey.

"Oh!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she spotted Raven. "Your back."

"Yeah. I wanted to know if my Pokémon are ready to go yet?" Raven asked as her eyes roamed across the room.

"Oh yes they've been ready for the last 5 minutes." Nurse Joy said as she turned to speak to one of the Chansey's, who turned and headed back through the doorway that lead to the back of the center. "I must say, though. Your the first trainer I've met who's brought in not only a Ponyta, but also a small family of Mew too." Nurse Joy said just as Chansey returned with Raven's pokéballs. "Up until I saw yours, I always thought that Mews were extinct."

Taking her pokéballs from the tray and sticking them into her pockets, Raven gave Nurse Joy a strange look, as she turned away. "Um.. Thanks for treating my Pokémon. And I guess I was just lucky to find 4 live ones out in the forest, I guess." she said as started to walk towards the front doors. 

"Wait." Nurse Joy called after Raven causing her to stop just as she was almost out the front door, as Nurse Joy rounded around the counter, to move in front of Raven. "This is a scientific discovery of the lifetime. Mew is the rarest of all Pokémon becaus nobody has ever seen them in centuries they were thought to be extinct. Your four may be proof that there may still be some alive in the world."

"So?" Raven said as she turned her full attention on Nurse Joy. "What's that got to do with me?" she asked casually while shrugging her shoulders, as she tried to move around Nurse Joy to continue on her way out the door.

"If it would be okay with you, I would like to study one of your Mews more thoroughly, to find out what I can about this species of Pokémon." Nurse Joy said in a calm demeanor, her usual smile on her features as she spoke, while following Raven out the door. "So that I will know how to treat one if someone else brought another one into the clinic."

"Sorry, but I'm not staying in the city any longer than I have to. I came here only to have my Pokémon treated and a place to stay." Raven said indifferently as she stopped for a few moments outside the door. "Once I've challenged the Pokémon gym tomorrow, and get my next badge I'm out of here." she said as she walked down the steps and disappeared into the night.

~Later~

After eating her dinner, Raven climbed onto the soft bed of the hotel room she had checked out for the next couple of nights, as lays down on the mattress. "What a night. I'm going to straight to bed you guys." she said as she glance around the room at her 'roomates'.

Most of her Pokémon (with the exception of Firestar, Nightshadow, Windancer, and Aries *Aries is the name I'm giving the Spearow Raven has*) were scattered around the room, some finding places to sleep in corners of the room.

Stryker, Lily, and Venus, and Apollo had all found a comfortable spot to sleep on the couch and were already sound asleep, after their long day. While Trinity was curled up at the foot of the bed, her tail curling and uncurling lazily as she lays on the bed, dozing, with Saphire and Stardust curled up next to her in between her legs, already sound asleep. 

Daimon and Angel were both wide awake seemed to be playing a game of tag as they flew across the room in small bubbles, with Daimon chasing after Angel as she tried to get away.

After 5 minutes of watching the two in their game, Raven finally calls over them telling them that it was time to go to bed, since they all had a long day ahead of them tomorrow, and the the two were settled in on the bed, they were all soon asleep.

***

The Next day

Getting up bright and early the next morning, after getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, Raven headed in the direction of the Viridian City Pokémon Gym, with Trinity walking languidly beside her, with a bored expression on her feline features.

On her arrival at the gym, her eyes take in the outside. The entrance of the gym resembled an archway from the history books of buildings from Ancient Rome, with two sentry guards wearing armour and holding sharp metal pikes in their hands as they stood at attention.

As Raven walked up the steps to the gym entrance, she was about to just walk right past the sentry's only to stop dead in her tracks as they both turned around to block her path with their pikes crossing over each other, as they blocked the door.

"Hold it right there, miss." one of the sentry's stated as he faced Raven with a stern look. "Where do you think your going?" he demanded.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a Pokémon badge, what else?" Raven said as she stared back at him defiantly, Trinity standing next to her and giving both guards a dark glare. "Now can you guys please get out of my way so I can go in?"

"Mewor!" Trinity complained as she stared up at the guards.

"Sorry. No more than one trainer at a time is allowed into the stadium to challenge the gym leader." the second guard said as he relaxed his hold and moved back into place.

"The gym leader is currently fighting another trainer than arrived a few moments before you did, so you will have to wait your turn until the battle is over. So go take a seat." the first guard concluded, before both guards completely ignored her now. 

"But..." Raven began, but seeing that there was no way to sway the guards, Raven turned around with an frustrated unladylike huff, as she walked over to a stone pillar and sits down in a nearby chair to wait, with Trinity lying down on the ground at her feet.

As she waited she saw a red sports converible pull up to the sidewalk in the street below, a group of girls wearing skimpy outfits and pompoms in their hands climbed out, followed by a young boy with long spikey brown hair. Even from where she sat she could see the smug look on his face as he climbed up the steps followed by the girls who were cheering him on nonstop.

Watching Gary and his fanclub reach the top of the steps, Raven smirks as the stranger recieved the same treatment she had gotten on her arrival, and get turned away before he could even step through the door. 

Turning around with an angry scowl on his features, Gary Oak looked around the small area for the seats that the guards had told him to use, when his eyes spot Raven and Trinity sitting nearby. A bright smile crossed Gary's mouth as he started over towards Raven and takes seat next to her, while the cheerleaders also take a seat. 

"Hi. I'm Gary Oaks" Gary said in greeting.

"Raven Star." Raven said, half listening to what Gary was saying.

"So you got left out here too while the gym leader battles another challenger, eh?" Gary asked, sounding friendly as he sat there. "Been waiting here long?"

"Nope. I just got here" Raven said, not turning her attention to Gary as she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes on the main entrance for the first sign of it opening up.

Just, then the doors open, and a young boy wearing a striped shirt and baseball cap came stumbling out the doors. He looked slightly dazed as he stumbled out of the gym.

Both Raven and Gary stood up to rush over to the boy to help him as he got his bearings. "Hey are you okay?" Raven demanded as she stared at the boys face.

"I'm fine. I just had the wind knocked out of me." the boy wheezed as he tried to stand up without their help, he made his way down the stairs, while shouting over his shoulder "If you guys are going in there to challenge the gym leader, don't! He's got some kind of monster in there. And it could get your pokémon hurt or worse!" he shouted as he made his way out across the streets

Raven and Gary just watched as the other boy made his way out of sight. As the two shared a glance, they both jump in fright as one of the guards come up behind them.

"Next challenger," he bellows. 

***

Raven stepped into a darkened arena that resembled more like a gladiator stadium. Looking around the barely lit arena, she couldn't see the gym leader anywhere.

"Welcome young lady to my gym." a voice called from somewhere above. "I believe you are here to challenge me to a Pokémon battle for the Earth Badge?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here for. If I win your Earth Badge it's going to be my 6th one." Raven's said as her eyes scanned the barely lit bleachers above her for where the voice was coming from, before finally coming to a stop at the front of the arena, where she could make out two outlined shapes. "Seeing how easy the last five gyms were, I figure this would be a snap." she said with a shrug.

Laughter rang out through the arena. "Don't be so overconfident, kid." the voice said as the lights came on showing an older man sitting in a chair in the bleachers. Next to him was a Persian that lying on the floor watching her lazily as his master scratched it's head. "I am Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym Leader. And who may I say it is I'm addressing?"

"The names Raven." Raven said smugly as she took a step forward. "So can we start the Pokémon battle or what?" she demanded impatiently.

"Fine by me." Giovanni said as he stood up from his chair, followed by the Persian as they both walked to the edge of the balcony to peer down. "The rules of battle are as goes. Both of us shall use three Pokémon a piece. The one with the most remaining Pokémon left wins. Agreed?"

"Okay. So let's go already!" she said as she looked down at her side, where Trinity stood ready for battle, and gave the Persian a slight nod. "My first Pokémon will be my Persian, Trinity!"

"ReowR!" Trinity cried as she ran forward and took her place on their side of the arena.

"Reowr?" Giovanni's Persian's ears and eyes perked up as he caught sight of the female Persian that stepped into the arena, but was stopped from doing anything by Giovanni's restraining hand and firm glance, and Persian settled back down. "Meowr..."

Taking one last glance at his Persian, Giovanni turned back towards the arena as he pulls out a Pokéball, and tosses it into the arena. "My first Pokémon that I have choosen shall be..." he began as the Pokéball popped open. "Cloyster."

As the pokéball opened, a large spiked shelled Pokémon appeared before them with it's shell closed. The shell slowly opens to reveal a large black orb with with evil eyes and a mouth. "Cloyster! Cloy..." it cried as it faced it's opponets.

"Cloyster? I haven't seen that one yet." Raven said as she pulled out her pokédex as Cloyster appeared, and pointed it towards the shelled Pokémon to get some information on in.

*CLOYSTER. THE SHELLFISH POKÉMON OF THE WATER ELEMENT, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF SHELLDER. IT'S HARD SHELL CAN WITHSTAND ANY PHYSICAL ATTACKS OF ANY KIND, AND IT'S STRONGEST ATTACK IS THE AURORA BEAM.*

"Trini, whatever you do, watch out for it's aurora beam at all costs!" Raven shouted as she put her pokédex back into her pocket.

"Reowr, meow" Trinity said as she glanced back at her mistress over her shoulder, giving her a slight nod.

"The match will begin now." Giovanni called as he returned to his seat. "Cloyster, tackle attack!"

"Cloyster!" Cloyster called, it's shell closing as it charged towards Trinity at breakneck speed.

"Trinity, agility attack!!!" Raven shouted.

Trinity ran towards Cloyster, leaping out of the incoming attack, and landing on the other side as Cloyster stopped and reverses directions, only to have Trinity dodge it's attack once more.

"That's enough Cloyster, Aurora beam." Giovanni shouted, getting fed up with what was happening.

"Cloyster, cloy..." Cloyster said as his shell opens up once more. Cloyster stood there, facing Trinity silently as he began glowing with a red light.

"What the heck?!" Raven exclaimed as she pulled out her pokédex once more and points it at Cloyster.

*RAGE ATTACK. CLOYSTER USES THE RAGE ATTACK TO POWER UP FOR A MORE POWERFUL ATTACK ON IT'S OPPONET.

"Damn!" Raven said as she as she faced Trinity who was beginning to look worried now. "Trinity finish this now, before Cloyster finishes powering up!" Raven shouted. "THUNDERBOLT ATTACK, NOW!!!"

"Thunderbolt attack?!" Giovanni exclaimed. _Persian's can't do electric attacks._ he thought to himself, moments before his eyes widen in shock at the sight happening below. Even his own Persian was startled as it watched the battle.

Trinity's body arched as her head read back, as she let out a loud yowl. The red gem on her forehead glowed brightly followed by her eyes, before her eyes snapped back to face Cloyster who was just finishing with the power up. Bolts of electricity arched from her body shooting straight for Cloyster

"CLOYYYYYYYYYYY...." Cloyster cried out in pain, as the bolts of electricity struck the water Pokémon. The force of the attack sends Cloyster flying across the arena to slam into one of the walls, leaving an indent in the wall. Cloyster slides to the ground eyes swirling around in spirals, unconscious. "....sterrrrrrr......"

Raven lets out a loud cheer as she ran across the arena to where Trinity was still standing, washing herself with her tongue, and swept the Persian into a tight hug around her neck. "Great job, Trinity." she said giving the Persian an extra hug.

"Cloyster return." Giovanni said, as the pokémon quickly returned to it's pokéball. _Impossible. How can a Persian be able to do electric attacks?? They have no special powers whatsoever, and yet that Persian was able to do it._ he thought to himself as he watched the pair below, before a slow smile spread on his features as he looked towards the Persian once more. _I must have that Persian, and discover how that girl was able to teach it how to do electric attacks like she did._ he thought before clearing his throat to get their attention. 

Seeing the look on Giovanni's face, Raven gives Trinity one last hug, before turning around to head back to her spot on the other side of the arena.

"The next battle will begin now." he said as he pulled out another pokéball from his front shirt pocket. "Go, Kadabra!" he shouted as he tossed the pokéball.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra cried as he appeared from his pokéball, as it faced the Persian before it, it's spoon held aloft in it's right hand. It silently waited for it's next orders from it's trainer.

"Kadabra. Trinity do fury swipes!" Raven shouted.

Trinity immediatly charged forward, her claws extended as she leaped towards Kadabra slashing out with her paws

"Teleport." Giovanni said.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra cried as he suddenly disappeared from where he was moments before Trinity struck, causing the Persian to hit nothing but air, and hits the floor hard.

Kadabra reappeared floating in the air a few feet above Trinity, it's eyes staring down cruely at her as she struggled back to her feet.

"Finish it, Kadabra. Disable."

Kadabra's eyes glowed brightly, his arms extended outwards as he points them towards Trinity.

"REOWRRRR?!!" Trinity cried as she suddenly found herself being lifted off the floor. She struggles against the invisible force that is holding her to no avail.

As Kadabra uses it's psychic attack, the spoon in it's hand bends forward, and with a fling of both hands, Trinity is sent flying across the arena, hitting the ground head first, a few feet from Raven, out cold.

"Trini!!!" Raven cried as she rushed over to her cat to check her out for any more serious injuries. Seeing that Trinity was only unconscious, Raven scowled up at Giovanni as she pulled out Trinity's pokéball and called her back.

"Ready to call it quits yet, Miss Raven?" Giovanni said, a smug look on his features. "I don't think you have any type of Pokémon that can beat a Kadabra." he said as he stared down at her.

"Don't count me out yet, mister." Raven muttered under her breath as she quickly pulled out another pokéball, she looked down at it in concentration. "I've got something here that can beat your Kadabra any day!" she shouted as she threw the pokéball into the arena. "GO NIGHTSHADOW!" she shouted.

The pokéball immediatly popped open to release Nightshadow, Raven's ghost pokémon known as a Gengar.

"Gengar!" Nightshadow called as he flexed his small arms playfully.

"A Gengar?" Giovanni said thoughtfully, both surprised and impressed that Raven had been able to capture a ghost pokémon in her travels, and was actually able to control it. "How interesting. I never thought that I would see one of those be used in battle."

"Can we get on with it already??" Raven demanded impatiently as she watched Giovanni.

Giovanni simply nodded his head before turning towards his Kadabra. "Kadabra, Psybeam."

Kadabra quickly first of a bolt of psychic energy towards Gengar, who immediatly became intangible, and the attack immediatly passed right through him with out a scratch.

"Gengar, gar, gar, gen..." Gengar let out a sharp chortling laugh as he took in the fun of what was going on, as he hit Kadabra with a Confuse Ray attack from behind, that hit Kadabra dead on, staggering him.

"Nightshadow, nightshade attack!." Raven ordered, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the Kadabra's every move.

"Gengar!" Nightshadow cried as he raised his paws in front of himself. Swirling circles of light filled his hands, growing larger with each passing second, before he fired the beams of energy towards Kadabra.

Nightshadow's attack hits Kadabra head on, sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground hard, knocked out cold.

"Kadabra, return." Giovanni shouted as he recalled Kadabra. As he looked down at Kadabra's pokéball in disgust for a few moments, while Raven cheered Nightshadow on from below.

Turning his attention back to the arena, as he took a seat in his lounge chair, Giovanni frowned down at the girl below, slightly impressed at how she was doing for a rookie trainer. Knowing full well that he was down to one pokémon left, he decides to bring out his secret weapon.

"That was pretty good, Miss Raven." Giovanni began, his tones not betraying anything as he spoke. "Cloyster and Kadabra were just the warmups for this challenge, to see if you may be worthy of going up against a special type of pokémon I have in my possession." he said smugly. "Are you and your pokémon up to the challenge?"

Turning away from Nightshadow, Raven stared back up at Giovanni. "Bring it on!" Raven shouted her hand clutched into a fist as she stared up defiantly at Giovanni, "We can handle anything you can throw at us."

"Oh I don't think so. But since you insist..." Giovanni said as he slid back a small compartment hidden under the cushion on the armrest of the chair he sat on, and pushed a button, and a loud whirring sound could be heard through the arena.

As Raven and Nightshadow watched, underneath the balcony where Giovanni was seated, a wall slowly slid down into the floor, revealing a tall, human-sized strange pokémon wearing armor standing on the other side. As she looked closer, all she could see of it's face was were it's eyes, which were glowing a bright blue color.

But what caught her attention was the creature's tail, which she recognized immediatly as belonging to one type of pokémon that she knew of. Looking down at Nightshadow, she could see from it's expression that Nightshadow had recognized it too from the startled glance it was giving her.

As she fumbled through her pockets for her pokédex, she thought frantically to herself. _No way! It's way too big. It can't be a..._ as she finally located her pokédex and pulled it out to point it at the new pokémon. The mechanical voice of the pokédex came up immediatly.

*THERE IS NO KNOWN DATA ON THIS SPECIES OF POKÉMON. IT IS BELIEVED TO BE A BRAND NEW SPECIES. NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE*

"No known species?! This is not the time to be telling me this." Raven shouted as she looked like she was ready to strangle the pokédex but thought better of it.

Giovanni's chuckle rang out through the arena "May I present to you my strongest Pokémon, Mewtwo." he said smugly.

_Mewtwo?..._ Raven thought as she looked back towards Mewtwo, her eyes meeting with it's own, in surprise and a little fear. _Mew_ she thought out. She could almost feel Mewtwo's surprise at the thought that entered it's mind as it's glowing eyes focused on her from under it's helmet. But Raven turned away to talk to Nightshadow.

"Are you ready to take up the challenge or do you back down and forfeit the match?" Giovanni demanded impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest as he frowned down at Raven and Nightshadow.

"We're ready, whenever you are, old man." Raven said cooly, but worry could be heard in her voice as she glanced back at Mewtwo, then at Nightshadow who only nodded his head in agreement, before disappearing and reappearing in the ring to begin the next battle.

"Then let us begin now. Mewtwo attack."

"Nightshadow, night shade attack."

"Gengar! Gengar gar gengar gen ar!" Nighshadow shouted, as he released another nightshade attack towards Mewtwo.

Before the attack can even reach Mewtwo, Mewtwo's eyes glow brighter than before as it raised one arm up, creating a barrier around itself. Nightshadow's nightshade attack hits the barrier, spreading out across it, getting ready to disipate, then all of a sudden it started to reform itself into a larger ball of energy, that quickly hurled itself away from the barrier heading straight for Nightshadow!

"Gengar!" Nightshadow cried as he tried to teleport out of the way, but only to find himself unable to do so for some reason enough as his own attack hit him head on, sending him flying backwards to crash near where Raven, out cold.

"Nightshadow!" Raven cried out as she stared in shock at her downed pokémon in horror.

"That was too easy." Giovanni said, laughter in his voice as he watched as Raven rushed over to inspect her Gengar. "I'll advise you to give up now, before your last pokémon gets hurt."

Raven's eyes were shadowed as she recalled Nightshadow into his pokéball, as she turned around to face Giovanni and Mewtwo, her eyes showing anger in them. "I'm not through yet. I've still got an ace up my sleeve." she said as she glanced towards Mewtwo, and she can see his eyes focused once more directly at her, as she pulled out another pokéball.

"Oh? And what do you have in that pokéball that could make a difference?" Giovanni asked as he watched Raven's movements, _'it looked like she recognized Mewtwo somehow. But how can that be?_

_'I promised myself that I wouldn't use him unless I really needed to, but it looks like now is a good time as any, to break that promise.'_ she thought to herself as she gripped the pokéball in one hand. "This is how!" she said after hesitating for a moment before throwing the pokéball into the air and into the arena. "Go, Daimon!"

"MEW!!!" Daimon cried as the pokéball popped open, immediatly releasing him from it's confines. Daimon floated in the air for a few moments getting his bearings as he looked around the room, before his saphire eyes settled on Mewtwo, who was just staring at him with wide eyes.

"_You are a Mew?_" a telepathic voice called out, a questioning tone in it's voice. Raven immediately realized that the voice was coming from Mewtwo, who was speaking psychically, his voice carried throughout the room as if he was speaking verbally instead of telepathically.

"Mew? Mew ew mew ewwww mewwww." (Yes? I'm Daimon. Who or what are you?) Daimond asked sending out a psychic message for Mewtwo's ears only, as he floated closer towards Mewtwo to get a better look at the strange pokémon. "Mew? Mew?" (Your a Mew like me? But your bigger than me. How?) he demanded as he frowned at Mewtwo.

"_I am Mewtwo. I was not born like you were. I was created by humans from dna of a fossilized eyebrow of a Mew. I was created to be more powerful than the original one._"

"Mew?" (Mewtwo?) Daimon asked, as he started 

"A Mew! And a black one at that." Giovanni's thoughts were going crazy within his mind as his mouth had nearly dropped down to the floor as he stared at the black Mew that was in the arena. He couldn't take his eyes off of it for a few moments before finally closing his jaw, as it looked like Mewtwo and Mew were now talking.

"Mewtwo! Your supposed to be fighting that Mew. Stop talking to it and fight." he demanded tersely

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed from under his visor as he glared up at Giovanni, "_No_" he said angrily, his voice can be heard throughout the arena as he glanced back at Daimon. "_I refuse to fight with a Mew. I am forfeiting the match._

"Mew?" (Why?) Daimon asked.

"You can't do that!" Giovanni shouted as he frowned down at Mewtwo in concentration.

"_I can and I just did._" Mewtwo said as he took a step backwards. "_I believe that since I was the last of your pokémon to loose this challenge, Raven wins. She get's your earth badge._" he sent as he floated back through the doors where he had come from, not before sending a parting shot to Daimon and Raven. "_We'll meet again, you two._"

"Mewtwo!" Giovanni shouted as he turned to head through some doors that led to the labs below.

"HEY! What about my badge!" Raven called out as she approached the balcony. "Mewtwo's right! Since your pokémon refused to fight, I get the badge since he was the last one you sent out!"

With a fierce growl, Giovanni turned back around and picked up one of the Earth badges that were lying in a box next to his chair and tossed it down to her. "Take it and get out." he snapped at her, before disapearing through the doors.

Recalling Daimon back into his pokéball, Raven turned towards the front doors, she examines her new badge in awe, watching as the silver light shone through it, pleased at their success in getting the badge, but curious why Mewtwo had outright refused to battle Daimon when he had the chance.

~Elsewhere in the Gym~

Giovanni left the sealed off area where Mewtwo was being kept, after loosing the argument he had started with Mewtwo. Angry at Mewtwo's disobedience, Giovanni stormed out of the room where he made his way back to the battle arena to face his next challenger.

_'I shouldn't have lost my temper like that in the first place. But the sight of that Mew has me upset.'_ Giovanni thought, as he walked back. '_Where did she find one, and why was it black, instead of the normal pink-gray colors it's supposed to be. I need to find the best choice operatives to go in to steal that girls pokémon and bring them here for my collection._' 

***

~Later that Night~

Coming back from a late dinner, Raven was on her way back to her hotel to spend one last night in Viridian City before continuing on her way. Earlier that day she had heard on the news that the Viridian City Gym had been completely destroyed in an explosion right after she had left with her new badge in tow, and that police believed that Team Rocket had been involved in the destruction.

As Raven made her way back to her hotel room that night, with Daimon curled up on her neck, sound asleep as they walked back to their hotel. Trinity walked languidly next to her, shuffling her paws on the pavement as they walked.

Just then Trinity stopped in midstep, her ears perking up as her fur standing on in as she stared off into a darkened ally, a snarl escaping past her lips as she stared intently at the alley.

Raven had kept walking, not noticing that Trinity had stopped, until she heard the Persian's feline snarl. Turning back around she see's her Persian staring into an alley. "Trinity what is it girl?" Raven asked as she walked back towards her cat Pokémon. Before jumping turning her attention back towards the alley just as strange and eery music began. "Who's in there?! Show yourself!" she demanded.

Harsh and sinister laughter could be heard coming from the alley, moments before Raven saw movement. Jumping back in surprise, she watched as two figures appeared from the darkness.

A boy and a girl who looked to be only a few years older than her jumped out of the shadows. They both wore matching black uniforms that bore a large red 'R' down the front of their shirts. The girl black hair with green highlights in them with blue eyes, her hair reached down to her knees tied back into a ponytail; the boy with short cropped silver hair that reached slightly down his neck, his green eyes seemed to shimmer.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And you better believe it's going to be double!"

"To subject the world through horror and devastation!"

"To conquer the people in every nation!"

"Destroying all of the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our rule to the heavens above!"

"Sundance!" The girl announced.

"Kidd!" The boy followed.

"Team Rocket, blowing away all good within our sight!"

"Surrender now for it is useless to fight!" 

"Golem!"a rock type Pokémon appeared in front of them. It looked like a walking boulder with arms and legs and and the head of a turtle sticking out of the front.

"What do you guys want?" Raven demanded as she faced Sundance and Kidd.

"Easy little girl. We want that Mew and Persian!" Sundance shouted a smug look on her face as she sneered at Raven while eyeing Daimon gleefully. "Now hand it over along with the rest of your Pokémon, unless you want to get hurt!" she demanded as she waited

"Better do what we say kid, or else we'll have you crawling home to your mommy." Kidd said sarcastically as he glanced towards her.

"Not on your afterlife!" Raven shouted while frowning at the two theives, Raven is about to whip out her pokéballs and throws them at the them to to release her pokémon.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes:

Alright so I got a little lazy in writing some scenes in this story but I couldn't think of anything to write at the time for the 'conversation' between Mewtwo and Daimon.  
I want to use that name for this Team Rocket group. Hah! It looks like the Sundance Kid's name is the only Old West gunslinger who's name hasn't been used yet in any fanfics.   
And before anyone asks, yes this chapter takes place the day where the Giovanni's Pokémon gym gets blown up at the end by Jessie and James. 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All Pokémon charactors are property of Nintendo and other big-wig companies. They do not belong to me 

**New Beginnings**  
By: Raven Star  
Chapter 3

"Pokéball go!!" she shouted as she threw two of her pokéballs into the air, releasing Stryker, and Windancer, as the she faced Sundance and Kidd. She had been back to Pokémon center earlier after her battle in the gym to get her Pokémon healed and refreshed. 

"Oh, so the little girl wants to play awhile before we take her Pokémon," Sundance said nastily as she pulled out one of her own pokéballs from her belt. "Well I'm game kid, Pokéball, GO!!" she shouted as the ball went sailing through the air and popped open releasing a Wartortle. 

"Count me in too," Kidd said as he threw his pokéball into the air, releasing a Charmeleon. 

"WARTORTLE, HIT THAT HITMONCHAN WITH YOUR HYDRO PUMP NOW!" Sundance shouted as she watched. 

"CHARMELEON, TAKE OUT THE PIDGEOT WITH YOUR FLAMETHROWER!" Kidd shouted. 

Knowing what was coming if she didn't act soon, Raven began shouting out orders, while also trying to get a good grip. "Windancer, use you Quick Attack! Stryker use your agility attack now! And punch him!" 

"Pidgooooooo!!" Windancer cried as he took off into the air to attack. He began dodging all of Charmeleon's flame attacks as best as he could, while at the same time trying to find a way to attack without getting burned, as it was released from the fire lizards mouth. 

"Good job, Windancer, now do your Sand Attack!" Raven shouted from the sidelines. 

"Pigeo! (Right!)" Windancer cried as he began flapping his wings faster and faster, until a large dust cloud began to pick up from the ground. Sand began blowing everywhere, causing everyone to choke on the dust and be blinded 

"Char! (Hey!)" Charmeleon cried out in protest as he stopped his flamethrower attack and tried to cover his eyes and rub them with his 'hands' at the same, "Meleon. Char char char me... (I'll get you for that the minute I can see again..." he complained. 

"Pidgeot pidg. (I don't think so flame brain!)" Windrider said as he let ou a loud squawk and released a whirlwind attack at Charmeleon. 

Charmeleon was still blinded by the sand and didn't see the whirlwind attack coming until it was too late. "CHARRRRRRR!!!" Charmeleon cried as he suddenly found himself picked off the ground and was swung around the air in wide circles for several minutes before slamming into the ground hard, knocked out cold. 

Windrider landed on the ground a few feet from where Charmeleon had crashed, and held out his wings to the air as he let's out a victory call, before moving towards Raven's side. 

"Charmeleon!" Kidd shouted as he rushed over to his fallen pokémon, checking for any more damaging injuries on it's body before finally calling it back into it's pokéball. She shot Raven a glare before moving back to Sundance's side, where he immediatly began cheering on Wartorle. "Wartortle finish off that pipsqueak Hitmonchan, as payback for what they did to Charmeleon!!" 

Meanwhile with Stryker and Wartortle; 

Stryker was the oldest of all of Raven's Pokémon, and even he could now feel age catching up with him, he was still a #1 fighter when times get tough. 

He almost barely avoided Wartorle's hydro pump attack, as he dodged each blast of water headed his way, as he made his way closer and closer to where Wartortle stood, when Wartortle finally managed to get in a lucky hit with a tail whip attack, followed by another burst of water from his water gun attack that sent Stryker flying backwards a couple of feet. Strker was back up in seconds as he brushed off the excess water from his face with his glove as he glared towards Wartortle. 

"Stryker!" Raven cried as she started to rush towards him with the others behind her. 

"Mo-chan! Chan! Hitmonchan!" Stryker shouted angrily at Wartortle, as he waved a gloved hand (paw?) in Raven's direction to get her to keep back. (You little punk, that was a lucky shot) 

"Wartortle, wartortle tort?" (Oh and what are you going to do about it old man?) Wartortle responded in kind as he crossed his chubby arms over his chest as he stared back at Stryker defiantly. 

Stryker stood there fuming as he glared towards the shellfish pokémon in anger. "Mo-chan!" (I'll show you an old man!) he said as he got into another fighting stance, with his arms raised in front of him. 

"Well, well. Will you look at that. The little Hitmonchan still wants to fight." Sundance said, a note of laughter evident in her voice,. "Why don't you recall him before he seriously gets hurt, and hand over all of your pokémon already?" 

"Not a chance, lady, we're not through yet!" Raven said as she thought of something quickly, before staring directly at Stryker. "Stryker, do agility, mach 5!" 

"Mochan!! CHan!" Stryke charged towards Wartortle, with his fists up to cover his face from any attacks. He was moving faster than before, and made his way towards Wartortle. 

"Wartortle, do your bubbles attack!!" Sundance shouted in panic, as she watched the incoming Fighting Pokémon. 

Wartortle opened his mouth and blew thousands of bubbles out of his mouth, shooting them towards Stryker, but Stryker moved too fast, avoiding each bubble just as they were about to come in contact with him. 

"Stryker, do your Comet Punch!!" Raven ordered, a smug look appearing on her face as she realized that she was about to win the battle. 

Stryker ended his forward charge by long enough to stop 15 feet before Wartortle, and bent down to bunch his legs under him and leaping up high into the air, and began a downward spiral towards before finally stopping 15 feet in front of Wartortle, with both arms pointed downwards, while Wartortle looked up at him in shock. 

"Wartortle, WITH--" Sundance began to stop her order in mid-sentance just as Stryker came crashing down on top of Wartortle, causing a dust cloud to appear around the two pokémon, blocking everyone's view. 

As the dust cleared, everyone looked forward to find themselves soon look down into a small crater, where Stryker was now making his way out dragging the unconscious body of Wartortle behind him before dropping him carelessly in front of the two stunned Team Rocket members, and hurrying towards his trainer. 

Both Sundance and Kidd stared down at the the unconscious forms of their pokémon in first shock, then anger filled them both as they realized what had just happened. 

"Why you little brat!" Sundance shouted as she advanced on Raven and her entourage. "Nobody does that to us, and especially not a spore like you!!" 

"Yeah! We're the best team hired anywhere!" Kidd added. 

"Oh? Do you think so? I think your just a couple of losers. You guys just lost, and I think it's time that you were on your way now." Raven said sarcastically before turning her head slightly around to look towards her back. "Care for the honors, Daimon?" 

"MEW!" Daimon floated up from his perch on Raven backpack and flew towards Team Rocket. Before either Sundance or Kidd could react they suddenly found themselves along with their pokéémon floating up into the air through the help of Mew's telekinesis. 

"Oh... uh..." Sundance and Kidd chorused. 

"Mega Punch now!" Raven shouted. 

"MEW!!" Daimon's small body began glowing brightly before he suddenly charged towards the now cowering team Rocket, and he swung his body around in an arch, releasing the power he built up, causing it to fly towards Team Rocket, hitting them like a solid punch that sent them flying high up into the air and across the city, with Team Rockets screams trailing after them as they go. 

Raven watched as the group go until they were out of completely sight, before turning back to her Pokémon. 

"Nice job you guys." she said, congradulating each of them, as she pulled out their pokéballs. "Come on, let's get you guys back to the Pokémon Center to get yourselves taken care of." she said as all four were pulled into their pokéballs. 

  
~The Next Day~ 

On her way out of town, Raven stopped by the nearest Pokémon store to buy some more pokéballs and several extra items to take on the trip. 

Stepping into the store, she picks up a hand basket and heads straight for the shelves containing the pokéballs. She plucked out 12 normal red and white balls ($7), 8 great balls ($12.50). 

Before heading for the checkout line she picks up some more Pokémon food and medicine just to make sure she didn't run out during the trip. 

"That will be $225.95, please." the cashier monotoned, a bored look on her face as she waited to be paid. 

Raven pulled out a credit card that her parents had given her back when she had first started her Pokémon journey to pay for expenses, and paid the cashier in full. 

Raven stood on the outskirts of town overlooking Viridian City once more. Firestar stood placidly next to her waiting for her trainer to get on her back so they could be on their way to the next town. On Firestar's back was a brand new fireproof saddle and harness that Raven had bought in town. Raven had already transferred the Mews into the Master Balls she bought earlier, after deciding that the master balls could handle the Mew's powers a lot better than the original ones without shorting out first. 

Walking over to Firestar, she grabbed hold of the bridle, and swung herself into the saddle, almost falling off the other side as she goes, before finally grabbing up the reins and pulling back. 

"Come on Firestar!" Raven shouted as she pulled the horse around by the reins, and they made their way down the hill heading back towards the forest. "It's time to go and start our adventure!" she shouted as she kicked Firestar into a gallop, and rode off into the bleak darkness. 

  
~Awhile Later~ 

Raven had returned Firestar back into her pokéball when the forest started closing in around them, making it impossible for the flame haired pokémon to make it's way through the forest, so it was back to walking once more until she found an area where she could release Windancer to fly them out of there. 

As she goes she hears a commotion coming from somewhere ahead of her that sounded like a Pokémon in distress. She follows it to a small clearing, where the sounds grew louder and more frantic and searches the area for any sign of where it was coming from. As she walked around, she realizing that the sound was coming from somewhere above her. 

"What the hell!!" Raven cried as she spots the source of the noise. 

Craning her neck up to look at one of the tree branches, she spots a net hanging from a rope looped over a branch. Inside the net she could make out 5 small struggling, whimpering forms trapped inside the net, letting out small soft squealls and brii's 

Biting back a curse, Raven hurrys over to where the rope was tyed and undones the knot, holding the rope long enough to lower the net to ground before letting it go as she runs out of rope. 

Hurrying towards the moving net she pulls and tugs at the net, while crooning at whatever was inside to calm them before they made it worse in their struggles, before she was finally able to pull the net off. 

Raven found herself staring down at 5 little fox-like pokémon that had light brown fur, white furry chests and long puffy bushy tails, stood on the ground, giving themselves a light shake to get rid of the feeling the net had left on them, before 10 pairs of black eyes stared up at her in surprise and amprehension. 

"Hey don't look at me. I'm not the one who set that trap." Raven said defensively as she stared back at them, meeting their eyes. "Hey are you guys okay now? Nothing broken right?" she asked. 

"Uiiii!" they all said nodding their heads in 

"That's good." Raven said distractedly as she thought at the same time. '_What are they? I haven't seen these yet. But they don't look that powerful, though_' she wondered as she quickly yanked out her pokédex and pointed it at one of them, as they made their way towards her. 

*EEVEE, THE EVOLUTION POKÉMON. IT CAN EVOLVE INTO ONE OF THREE TYPES, DEPENDING ON WHICH STONE IS USED ON IT. A WATER STONE WILL GIVE A VAPOREON, THE BUBBLEJET POKÉMON. A THUNDER STONE WILL YIELD JOLTEON, THE ELECTRIC POKÉMON. A FIRE STONE WILL YIELD FLAREON, THE FLAME POKÉMON.*

'_Eevee can evolve into three different things?!_' Raven thought excitedly to herself. _And I have five here. I'll have my choice in all three evolutions if I can catch all of them, now. And their already weak._' she said as she reached into her pockets to pull out her empty pokéballs. 

As she was about to stand up, she suddenly felt a strange weight in her lap, and glanced down in shock. As she was deep in thought, four of the Eevee's had climbed into her lap and fallen asleep in exhaustion, and she hadn't even noticed. 

"Uh oh..." 

To Be Continued


End file.
